April Fools Gone Wrong: A SasuNaru Day Special
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: April Fools Day. What else in the entire whole world could Naruto Uzumaki be possibly doing? Exactly. Annoying the hell out of a certain raven. But when a simple prank took a turn for the worse, he soon realizes how his world could, in a second, be filled with so much complications and cruelty. Would one prank really change everything? SasuNaru Day Special. Yaoi.


A/N: First of all, HIIIIII! I am so sorry that my other fics have yet to be updated. But I seriously have been so stressed and been lacking lots of sleep even without already writing. I promise tho they won't be abandoned.

Anyways this is why I present to you guys this fic. I seriously wanted to write a sasunaru day fic so I've prepared this 2 months ago, since originally this was suppose to be an April Fools fic. But I wasn't abe to... so here it is, a sasunaru day fic instead. If you're asking if this is partly the reason I haven't updated, my answer is: not completely. Again, life reasons and other stuff so yeah pls enjoy.

By the way, Sasu and Naru here are already working, who just share an apartment but I call them roomies :D Also, I apologize in advance if you don't really "feel" the vibe of the story... I... kinda didn't :(((

* * *

**April Fools Gone Wrong: A SasuNaru Day Special**

Naruto was sure Sasuke had enough.

Through countless years of being with the certain Uchiha, symptoms being a twitching eye, a burning head and the world's best scowling features masked on a reddening pale face were the main indicators that Sasuke Uchiha was ready to kill. The intent to do so was clearly scattered in the air they were in.

Turning to his roommate that sat on the opposite end of the round dining table, Naruto grinned seeing the infuriated looking raven.

"April fools Sasukeee!", the blonde cried out.

And finally, the response he had awaited finally came out. A vein popped in the brunette's head as he stood up immediately.

"Fuck you, Naruto! I've had enough! Just try _fooling_ with me again and you'd fucking wish you hadn't!".

Naruto's grin turned into a thin line but deep inside, a hint of amusement was still there. The blonde didn't blame him. After all, ever since Sasuke woke up, he did so after being _April Fooled_ that his alarm rang with too much raised volume, all directed straightly at his ears, courtesy of high definition headphones; then, he was greeted by a shot of foam just as he opens his door to the outside world, and right after, a jet of full blast water greeted him in the faucet, and his coffee was apparently filled not of sugar, which he as well didn't appreciate, but of salt! So yeah, who wouldn't explode after those extreme proportions especially if you were dealing with a hot-tempered Uchiha.

Naruto tried to give his sincerest smile, failing to do so knowing there was a hidden intent.

"Sasuke! Wait!", he called out once the Uchiha was almost making his way out of the dining area. Naruto shoved away the thought right after as to why Sasuke actually stopped though. Usually, he'd just end up stomping off. But still, once he snapped his face at the blonde, the kiling intent was yet to disappear.

"What?!", Sasuke bit out with pure malice.

But of course that didn't affect the Uzumaki in the tiniest bit. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? It's just April Fools and all that... it's something I'm accustomed to do", Naruto shrugged as his smile returned. "I'm just helping you get into the spirit, no?". He watched as Sasuke's glare intensified. "Okay, okay! What I mean is... there's this new buffet restaurant open at the Hidden Leaf Mall! My treat!".

He knew at once he had caught Sasuke's attention. After all, this roommate of his couldn't resist the wonders that is unlimited fancy cuisine. Yet he still looked quite deadly. "No thanks. Once we get there, after all, you'd go on on something like you'd forgotten your wallet or something like that. Am I right?".

Naruto swallowed mentally. Well, that was the original plan. But now that Sasuke mentioned it, it was a good thing he had changed it. "No! I won't do that! I promise!", Naruto smiled widely.

"I still don't trust you", the raven stated bluntly, "What do you take me for? Do you really think I'm an idiot just like you? Forget it...".

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Stupid teme! I'm already treating you to unlimited access of food! Not to mention that it's _expensive!_ Isn't that enough? How else am I able to fool you? Since you're _soooo_ smart, give me ways, huh?".

Sasuke sighed as if he was just told to recite the alphabet. "One. You're actually going with forgetting your wallet-".

"I'll **SHOW** you my wallet **BEFORE** we leave and I'll make **YOU** leave **YOURS**! I already made reservations for crying out loud!".

"Two. You could've asked them to do something with my food. Poison it maybe?".

"Okay... one, I'm not that mean... two, I-".

"Third. It just so happens that the place is actually packed with people when you know that I hate the society".

"Now how am I even able to know about **THAT**!".

"Point is, dobe, there are a million possibilities, a million ways for you to _fool_" -Sasuke enunciated with using quotation marks with his fingers- "me. And we all know that Naruto Uzumaki has once pranked too much people in ways not known to man", Sasuke ended boredly, rolling his eyes as he remembered all the mess he had to fix back then as the student council president.

The blonde groaned. "Fine! I can't reassure you that I won't do something alright?! Eitherway, I'm still treating you! I'll even drag you if I have to!".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you even so intent to bring me with you? Just take someone else if you really want... just not me".

"Whatever, Uchiha... just know that I'm serious on dragging you". His gaze fell on the raven's clothing. "And I don't think you'd want to be there in your boxers, do you?". With a concluding shrug, he left the room.

Sasuke stared dumbstruck. He really had no clue as to why Naruto seemed to be so serious about bringing him. But something just told the raven that the blonde may just actually drag him to the mall in his boxers.

And Sasuke Uchiha did not want that happen.

May as well get showered.

* * *

"Yes, sir, reservation for Naruto Uzumaki is here for 5 pm".

Naruto turned to smile highly at Sasuke. "Anything you want to say, Sasuke?".

The raven just rolled his eyes. "You're still planning something. Our dining isn't set for another 2 hours".

The blonde groaned then mumbled, "Why oh why am I stuck with this bastard...".

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I heard that, dobe. Besides, you were the one who wanted me here, not the other way around. I'd more than pleased to be miles away from you".

"Why you bastard... what does it-". And that was when the Uchiha's words actually registered in Naruto's head before an index finger landed itself roughly on Sasuke's blue vee. He let his hand drop and exhaled to calm down. "Alright alright, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm responsible for today".

Though it didn't show the slightest bit, Sasuke didn't exactly expect that. His mind settled on hanging among curiosity, awe and suspicion. For now, his face remained indifferent. "So what else do you need crossed off your list?".

"Hey! I said-".

"Shut up. I'm sure that you know as well as I do that not one of your words would budge through me. Me thinking that you're planning something stays".

Naruto fumed but nonetheless shoved off the topic. "Alright. So I heard that some famous two-man band was performing here today. Wanna go check them out?".

"No".

"What?! But-".

"No".

"Why not-".

"No".

"Just-".

"No".

"WOULD YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME FOR A SEC!".

Sasuke prayed to the gods his flinch went unnoticed by the blonde. For Naruto to have made that effect on him was... something. Usually, it wouldn't matter whenever Naruto's voice raised, but this time, his gut told him he better shut up and pay attention. So that's what he did. Begrudgingly anyway.

"I know you hate people", Naruto said slowly, looking Sasuke in the eye, making the raven quite uncomfortable for unknown reasons, "More so, that whoever these people are, they're famous. Meaning-".

"It's a barrage of loud, active, energy filled, swarm of people I would not wish to interact with". He narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "I know that. Why in the blazing hell do you think I'd refuse? Now tell me your point".

The blonde though simply rolled his eyes, not taking Sasuke's words as an insult. "My point is... I don't have a point". The raven opened his mouth in bafflement, in order to say something, only for Naruto to raise his pointer. "But... there aren't any other options left in my book. Unless you wish to walk around that is. Shopping together's out of the question, isn't it? As for splitting up-".

"This place is too goddamn big and plagued with society".

Naruto raised a brow. "Yeah... that".

Sasuke grumbled under his breath. "Fine. Whatever".

The blonde immediately brightened up, a flashy smile on his lips, Sasuke swore he had to look away. "Great! Let's go!".

And with that, the high and mighty Sasuke Uchiha was dragged by the hand through bodies of people and a gigantic place one tends to call... a mall.

So much for a normal day.

It wasn't that he completely hated how things were going as of the moment. Sure he hated people... and malls... and running... and being dragged... especially by a certain blonde immune to his glares that no matter how horrifying it could be... he was just so blind to it. So count that out, yes, because if you did, he didn't mind spending time with Naruto. In fact, no matter how easy it was to see through his roommate and how annoying his antics were, those were the sole reasons Sasuke had ever seen himself capable of wanted interaction. He actually_ liked_ the way he got under Naruto's skin, the way he can act so superior over him, without the blonde even realizing that he was actually the one feeling so... lowly here. Naruto made him feel so unlike himself that he questioned what it meant.

Hah.

Yeah right.

"Teme! Hey dude I said we're here!".

Sasuke freed himself from his thoughts immediately and found his face inches from Naruto's. In an instant, tan hands were on his chest... his breath caught... and then he was shoved to a chair.

"What the fuck, Naruto?!".

"You stay there and reserve our seats. Some things I have to take care of".

Sasuke grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms when the blonde mop was already far from him, running through the crowd before the raven could even protest. "Damn dobe".

Ignoring the looks he got from girls surrounding him, Sasuke instantly formulating that the two-man band were good-looking to women's eyes, he returned to his thoughts.

No matter how he looked at it, Naruto was surely planning something._ I mean_, Sasuke thought,_ who would even bring someone here for a dinner scheduled 2 hours later? It's already clearly stated that the span of 2 hours can be used to conceive a prank!_ The raven shook his head. Naruto was clearly an idiot.

Sighing, he massaged his temples at having noticed the growing number of the pairs of eyes turning to him. He just wondered who these singers were. So when Sasuke looked up at the poster on the stage, he was caught in a very, _very_ big surprise.

He immediately got up, walking briskly away from the concert area, while he flipped his phone and dialed a certain someone.

Sasuke was serious now.

But even before that happened, his eyes widened.

A hand roughly seized his neck and a hand covered his mouth, as well as obscuring his vision.

Everything went black.

* * *

If one collected a list of crazy facts about Uzumaki Naruto, add this to your list: Once Uzumaki Naruto was in love, prepare for the most troublesome variations of him showing it. Basically, instead of making the one he loved like him, he made them hate the blonde. It wasn't that he did it on purpose; more like, he was just the most horrible beginner. He had not a single clue how he would put his emotion into actions. So instead, bugging the person seemed to be the only thing he could think of.

Take for example... a certain duckbutt Uchiha.

Ever since the day Sasuke Uchiha, the son of the the world's 4th most successful company, had come in his life, it was nothing but trouble... and challenges. The mere fact that Sasuke had never had connection with any friends whatsoever since preschool, goes to show that he wasn't much of a talker. Almost every day, Sasuke's parents worried about his safety, in possibility of him being used as a leverage, just as how Itachi had as well almost been. They have kept the brothers in tight custody, until the time came that they had realized, no ill intentions to their family had been sent for a good number of years.

And so, Sasuke Uchiha starts High School... with a large sprinkle of the Uzumaki Naruto magic.

The blonde had, since then, never backed out from the challenge of having Sasuke get used to speaking to him. It was definitely annoying, in a way, but the newness of putting effort in somehow making someone like him, surely crushed annoyance into rubbles. Too soon enough, he had realized that the challenge made him feel, in a word, defeated. Half a month...** HALF A WHOLE GODDAMN MONTH AS SASUKE'S ROOMMATE**... the blonde saw every idea he planned for the raven exploited as if all his hard work with coming up with it was mere nothing. A single word or action from Sasuke and the idea was as good as dead.

Through it all though, no matter how inevitable it seemed, Naruto kept on trying, telling himself he wouldn't stop until he had ran out of ideas. After all, his plans would probably never end.

Oh how wrong he was.

Adding 6 more months, he had already been pestering Sasuke for a whole year. Guess what? Unbreakable. Never in Naruto Uzumaki's life had he ever felt so frustrated. He knew he tried every single trick in the book, aggravate Sasuke, be nice to him... well, they did have an effect, but it wasn't what Naruto had desired. And because of that, the blonde had unnoticingly cooped up in his room, racking his brain for an idea that just won't come.

So that was how his first day of the new year happened.

Naruto smiled. Well, he would be lying if he said that was _everything_.

Little did he know that Sasuke had been thinking about him the whole day then, wondering why the blonde had yet to leave his room. The only reason Naruto found out was when a very worried looking raven slammed his door open.

_"Dobe, what the hell have you been doing?"._

_"Nothing. Thinking"._

_"For a day? You thinking is unbelievable already as it is"._

_"Shut up. I'm not in the mood right now, bastard"._

_"Even more surprising"._

_"..."._

_"What? Is becoming opposite to your actual personality your reso-"._

_"Goddammit, Sasuke... what do I need to do to make you leave!"._

_"Leave? You haven't been out of your room for a day! You missed the new year's party you were suppose to star in! I doubt you've done nothing but lie here! Why would I fucking leave when I don't even know why the fuck you're acting like this!"._

_"Sasuke..."._

_"Dammit, Naruto, I knew you were stupid but..."._

_"... oi, bastard! What's with that, huh?"._

_"Hn"._

_"So... you were worried about me?"._

_"No"._

_"Yes you were"._

_"No"._

_"I could see it, Sasu-teme!"._

_"No. And shut it with that name!"._

_"Yeah sure whatever"._

_"..."._

_"..."._

_"So... what now? Do I have to drag your ass up or you wanna talk first?"._

_"Talk about wha-? Oh..."._

_"..."._

_"Um, why? Why were you worried about me? You hate me, don't you? Besides, I've failed in letting you open up to me"._

_"THAT'S what made you so depressed? Ugh. Why does it even matter? I'm going. I was just forced to tell you to get your ass in the party anyway. Something about "ultimate death" and Sabaku Gaara I think?"._

Naruto really never did think too much of that situation then (well, maybe being too frantic on the situation was partly a reason) since it had seemed that nothing was out of the ordinary with the words Sasuke said. But when he did analyze it, that was basically why he should've thought more about it.

SASUKE'S WORDS were ORDINARY?

At the first parts of their interaction, it were only grunts and monosyllabic words that escaped Sasuke's mouth. Due to the fact that he was so preoccupied on getting the raven to interact with him better, he had actually failed to notice the little specks of the Naruto-Sasuke relationship. For one, he didn't even notice that Sasuke was already very well fine with the idea of the blonde being inches close to him. He didn't notice the small, hidden smirks he had often produced on Sasuke's face.

He didn't notice the gap between them narrowing at an incredible speed.

It really wasn't the main goal, but apparently Naruto had achieved something else through his plans. Sasuke's tolerance of him never remained a bit longer than the miniscule size it already was, but what was worth it maybe was the fact the raven had actually allowed him to enter his life.

Without knowing it though, Naruto had done the same.

One more thing he failed to notice was his own perspective of Sasuke in his life. He didn't even realize that every moment he spent with the Uchiha equaled to the accumulation of the comfort he felt at having Sasuke with him. His existence was always so there, it already seemed so natural to him. As if his whole life, Sasuke had already been there.

And when he wasn't, Naruto longed for him.

He didn't even know he had already fallen for Sasuke.

So, well, the blonde had been in a "mild" state of panic. Confronting his feelings didn't help anything, especially when his mind never failed to drift at the fact of it whenever he was with Sasuke, to the point that it had caused him to act in a way the Uchiha had started to react about his unusual behavior. It was a clear given that he wouldn't dare tell Sasuke about it, and so, in effect, his goofy attitude raised drastically in front of Sasuke and that's all he could do ever since.

Naruto checked the time in his phone, brows scrunched. Did he go too far this time though? It's been 5 hours since he ditched Sasuke and yet, not one single message or call. The concert had also already ended around 2 hours ago. And from what he knew, Sasuke wouldn't really call anybody for a ride. Does Sasuke even have someone in his contacts?

Naruto's phone rang. Speak of the devil.

He snapped his phone open and brought it to his ear. "Hey teme! What took you-".

"Naruto Uzumaki".

Blue eyes widened, then, in an instant, hardened. It took all his will power not to break the phone in his hand. "Hello, I must be speaking to a total asshole. So yeah, asshole give me a goddamn good explanation why I'm not speaking with the bastard right now!", he seethed.

The man on the other end merely chuckled under his breath. "If he's such a bastard, why care then?".

"That's none of your fucking business".

"Oh? Perhaps he means something much more to you?".

Naruto growled but didn't say anything else.

"Well, if that isn't interesting... apparently we're not the only ones who sees an Uchiha in a different value...".

Thankfully, the blonde was in front of a wall and it was the perfect material to vent out his frustration on. He didn't mind the red liquid that trickled down his knuckles; the pain didn't even register, instead, it was the blood that pounded in his ears that he focused on. Part of Sasuke's opening up to him moments, one of the very few accomplishments of Naruto in his history of accomplishments, it was a known fact that the bearing the Uchiha name held a lot of danger. They were open to every evil lurking from god-knows-where, in hopes to gain wealth, specifically speaking, by means of hostages. Everyone knew how Uchihas were when it came to bonds, even if it rarely showed. In a game of family vs. wealth, family practically succeeds all.

And now, Sasuke was a hostage.

It was all his fault.

Naruto didn't even dare think what sort of things they've been doing to the raven, seeing that the more torture, the more cost.

"So how bout it Uzumaki?".

The blonde's eyes flickered open, not knowing nor caring when they shut. It had seemed that Sasuke's kidnapper had just said something while his mind was busy. Even more, he was even making the edge of his palms bleed, cresents-shaped. "What did you say?".

"Oh. You didn't hear, did you? I just said... come here at once and see if you're still able to save your precious Uchiha. I'll send you your destination. Oh and don't even think of telling a single soul. It's game over if that happens. That is all Naruto-kun. I hope to meet you soon".

The line clicked.

"Who the hell are you calling "Naruto-kun" you fucking shithead?!". The blonde soon snapped the phone shut roughly then let his hand fall at his side, the gadget in his fisted hand. The screaming was completely unnecessary, he knew that, but he just couldn't help it. Some money-seeking lunatic was out there, holding Sasuke's life at the palm of his hand, his one way route to fulfill his goals.

And it was Naruto who had helped him.

Feeling helpless was frustrating enough, but to know the guilt of it was absolutely worth killing himself. Sasuke was in the situation because of him...

...and it was now up to him to get him out of it. Even if it meant his life.

The phone vibrated in his hand. Naruto flipped it open and read the location. When that was done, he shoved it in his pocket. He was truly in a state of rage as of the moment, knowing that his actions were being dictated by some stranger out there, and he was going along with it. True, his aggressive side had its advantages at certain points or situation in time, but he also knew that in this state, he proves his recklessness. On the other hand, calm and collected allowed him to think properly and, as well, analyze details in order to really see a situation for what it was.

His mind wandered.

He knew that now really wasn't the perfect time to be in his thoughts, even if his unlimited supply of stamima and energy would cause him to get to the location in record time, but, from experience, stupidity wasn't an option he required.

First of all, Sasuke's kidnapper could be anyone; and when he meant anyone, he _meant_: _any_one. Be it someone who was actually an acquaintance, someone who lived two blocks away, or even maybe someone from across Japan. Whoever they were, though, couldn't be dealt lightly. How else were they to have acted so creatively as to target Sasuke in such an ordinary day, no clues attached? Their timing literally came out of nowhere!

Second, seeing as this was just a "someone", Naruto really doubted he would recognize the one who spoke to him. He may have even disguised his voice for all he knew. Yet... the tone was both all too familiar to him, and at the same time, a voice he seemed to have heard just now. He was completely torn at the thought. Then again, no matter who they were, friend or foe, they took Sasuke. They were absolutely going to pay.

Naruto's hands clenched at his sides. He reminded himself to calm down, and soon, they unclenched... fresh blood dripping.

And so, the last. Sasuke's life was not only in the hands of one, but in his own as well. The police weren't really an option, and even if the kidnapper didn't say so, he still wouldn't dare involve them.

This was his own doing. A simple plan gone horribly, horribly wrong. Even if he got Sasuke to safety, he still couldn't forgive himself enough for putting the raven in harm's way, a path he had long tried to keep out of.

His analytic thinking really didn't clear much to him, but that didn't also mean that his resolve remained the same.

And so, seeing the stares he's getting due to his bloodied hand, he immediately left his spot, only Sasuke in mind.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes where at the long hair that faced him from where he sat -hands tied behind the chair, red liquid trickling down the side of his mouth- but his mind was elsewhere. The phone call, to his wishes, was placed in speaker. In turn, he wasn't allowed to speak, only hear Naruto's voice at the other end.

From what he heard though, he was shocked beyond belief.

Did Naruto really see him as something more than a friend? If so, since when? Why didn't he say anything? How was he even able to keep it from him?

A thousand more questions fluttered in his head, but a single one stood out: Did Naruto really imply it that way? The blonde really didn't say anything when asked, only silence to speak for him. Blatantly, it could have meant frustration, anger or embarrassment.

Sasuke just hoped it wasn't the last.

It was because he loved Naruto, and the act itself would have been an unknown reaction of rejection to Sasuke.

Ever since the raven could remember, he knew that it was a given that he enjoyed Naruto's company more than anyone else. He was annoying, very very _very_ annoying indeed, but that didn't stop his amusement at the blonde's efforts of getting him to interact. If anything, the blonde's existence had already taken the role of being the fuel that ignited life into Sasuke. Something he didn't even think possible due to the years of seclusion he was forced to be in.

It was Naruto who caused him to be alive.

Therefore, it was with calm indifference that he confronted his feelings. There was no beration every night, no second thoughts... it was just there- a fact. It wasn't that he feared Naruto's reaction as to why he had never told the blonde about this. No, rather, there really wasn't anything he feared, it was more of a content feeling with knowing that his realization wouldn't change anything right now. Naruto was still with him everyday and he was happy with that. The truth remained that he wished for more, but why would he when every single moment they shared was already as if they _were_ together. Their bond was impossibly deep that it really didn't resemble a simple friendship anymore.

Naruto really didn't have to know about that though.

A snap of a phone returned him to reality.

"Hey Uchiha. Your Naruto's coming soon. Trust me when I tell you that 45 minutes would be 30".

Sasuke glared at the 'Your Naruto' statement but somehow smirked at the later words. "Hn. I say 20".

"Oh? You're betting on it? Do you really think-".

"I don't think; I know".

The man in front of him narrowed his eyes. "...interesting, yet at the same time, your arrogance frustrates me".

Sasuke's smirk went higher. "Whatever makes you happy".

The long-haired man was about to say something, when a much deeper voice said, "Shut it, you two".

Sasuke glared at him, saying coldly,"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?".

A third man answered, "You know very well why, Uchiha".

Sasuke fumed, but otherwise didn't say anything. Then again...

"Hey about that bet? Let's make it 15".

* * *

Naruto was practically a yellow blur. It was with perfect ease that he weaved through the crowds, most probably coming from those who attended the concert. Soon enough, the bodies of people began to diminish in amount. He didn't need to consult his phone to know where he was going. The location was just at the edge of the lower ground, the very corner. Once he knew he was there, he slowed to a stop.

What was in front of him was clearly the place.

It was, basically, a box. A large black box with a probable room in it, entered through the door with the same color as the tent-like cubed dome, in the middle of the front wall. Why it was there, that didn't even matter.

Without a second thought, Naruto focused all his strength at the kick he sent at the door. Once he got in, he screamed, "Alright! Where the fuck is that bastard?!".

Silence greeted him. His eyes were slow to adjust as to where he actually was, but his hearing was different.

"Heh".

The blonde's head whipped behind him, only to see a man clad in dark clothing, a mask over his face, with holes for his eyes and mouth. He heard the faint click of the door knob, and he knew, at once, he was trapped.

But did that even matter?

Naruto was all of a sudden in front of the man, pinning him to the wall with a fist on his shirt. He glared directly at the man's eyes, sending all his rage towards him. From the looks of it, though it still remained dark, his now captive had been taken by surprise, and brown eyes were wide in... fear? Yeah sure.

"Where is he, huh?! Tell me where the fuck he is or I will seriously end your goddamn life right here and right now, asshole!". The tan hand suddenly went up and had begun strangling the clothed neck. His captive's hands tried with all its strength to wrench himself free, but it was of no use.

"Let him go".

The blonde didn't.

"Now".

Still-

"Mmngh!".

Naruto's eyes widened, and finally, he let go. The man before him fell to his feet, grasping the once being strangled neck, wheezing as he did so. Again, he didn't care.

A ray of light had caught his attention, causing him to turn around. Not only that, but the muffled sound, the tone of it was something he knew all too well. It had come from behind him, specifically from a person gagged and tied to a chair right, wrenching to be free. It was-

"Sasuke!".

Before he could even move, a knee suddenly planted itself behind his back and Naruto was forced to the ground with a grunt. Hands immediately seized his own, roughly bringing them behind his back in order to secure them. The blonde struggled in order to get himself free, but to no avail. His captor's hold was strong and tight, though Naruto was sure he was putting effort in keeping it that way.

"It's no use, you know?".

The blonde stopped. He merely glared with all his might at the other masked man who stood behind where Sasuke sat. His stance angered the blonde. Crossed arms and dauntless eyes that were trained on him... the superiority he reeked was seriously infuriating.

Well, no one was really the boss of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, asshole! Get your goddamn subordinate here off of me and fuckin show me you're not a mere wuss relying on others, huh?!".

He just laughed. "Cute. But do you really think that would work?".

What he did next immediately made Naruto submit to fear. Before he even saw it, the long-haired man already had a hand forcibly pulling Sasuke's head back through his hair, while a knife had been directed at his throat. The sudden action caused Naruto more than just a moment of stillness, yet at the same time, he trembled. It wasn't very visible nor too violent, but it didn't change the fact that he was shaking with fear.

"Remember, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the one who holds the cards here, so I suggest you keep your mouth as it is right now. Or else", the blonde's breath caught as the skin plunged deeper below the knife's edge. It wasn't so deep as to cut, but that didn't make him even less worried. "your boyfriend here? Sooner or later, he might find a knife going right through his throat. Now we don't want that, do we?".

"You fuckin-".

"Ah ah ah. My rules, remember?".

Naruto forced the words back in his throat when the knife went even deeper.

Already letting blood slither out.

In the back of his mind, the blonde congratulated the man for aggravating him to this extent at very little effort and time. It would seem as if he knew the exact words to say just so Naruto would wonder if he was asking for a death wish. If he wasn't restrained nor someone like Sasuke was in the situation, he would seriously be on the man's face by now, a fist repeatedly connecting. And it really wouldn't have stopped there. But, the fact remained that he _was_ restrained. No, more importantly, there w_as_ a Sasuke. The way he would act could mean anything to Sasuke's life. That was all that mattered, really. Even if it was completely unbearable, Naruto would have to keep himself from cursing at the man behind Sasuke.

"I see you understand your position now. How bout you, Uchiha? You seem surprised".

"Surprised" didn't even begin to explain how Sasuke felt. He knew Naruto's eyes were locked on his own widened ones, a look impossible on the Uchiha's face, but he didn't care one bit right now, nor even return Naruto's look to give him assurance. Instead, his gaze can't seem to stray away from Naruto's hands. Or should he say... fists.

Two bloodied fists.

It was dark, yes, and Naruto's hands were behind his back. Furthermore, from Sasuke's position, he can't seem to see Naruto properly; also true. But that didn't mean that the red substance hadn't very well caught his attention. Immediately, a million thoughts roused in Sasuke's head: What happened to him? Is he alright? Could it be a cut? If so, was it deep? Is it treated? Why isn't it treated and still oozing?

But when he noticed that it never ceased and still seemed to gush more, his mind began to process now that it was an apparent fact that Naruto had done it to himself, and is still continuing to do so.

From his appearance, the blonde looked COMPLETELY frustrated. Sasuke's eyes began moving. He trailed every inch of Naruto's trembling form until he reached the face. Through partly revealed teeth poised to a growl, arched brows and hardened eyes, Sasuke thought that the long haired man was very _very_ lucky that the blonde was temporarily immobile.

No one dared made Naruto Uzumaki frustrated. The warning of it was known to everyone and anyone because it was just that deadly. Last anyone heard, the last person who tried it to "prove himself" that Naruto wouldn't get to him? Well, let's just say it was the most horrible idea he ever had and it had to paid with the consequence of a broken and very badly bruised body.

But it wasn't really Naruto's new level of frustration that shocked Sasuke's curiosity. Instead, it was the reason behind it, the one responsible for giving the effect to him.

Sasuke himself.

Every ounce of the long-haired man's words contained threat on the Uchiha's life, and the worse it got, the more Naruto's hands clenched deeper. Sasuke really wanted to do something. Did Naruto even know what he was doing? That he was hurting himself?

That he was even hurting Sasuke?

From the looks of it, the blonde had no idea. The Uchiha had to stop this.

He looked into the long-haired man's eye. "Just tell me the fuck how much you need!".

There was the pause he expected until he was finally answered back. His head was directed at Naruto. "Change of plans, little Uchiha. Apparently, I find your boyfriend's looks very... priceless. It's not even worth the billions I can get, as a matter of fact".

"Are you fucking out of your mind?!".

The head returned to him. "Ah ah ah. Apparently, little blondie isn't the only one who needs a lesson".

Between all this, Naruto continued to remain silent. But as the blade began to dig deeper, he just couldn't hold it. "Fuck! Stop it, asshole!".

And the man's attention was back to him. Unfortunately, the hand wasn't convinced just yet to stop its action. "Heh. Didn't you hear, Uzumaki?" -the blade sliced further- "I won't stop"-and further-"no matter"-and further-"how much"-and further-"you beg".

The slice was very _very_ close to Sasuke's throat and Naruto couldn't even do anything but mutter Sasuke's name in desperation. Before he thought it would move more, the long-haired man instead flicked the knife to point it at the blonde. The movement was so fast, Sasuke's trails of blood splattered on Naruto's face. The blonde's trembling increased.

"See that? See that look on your face? Oh how I really wish you do! But that face isn't even the last of it, is it? Now"-the blade returned to its position-"I believe it is time to continue. Let's begin his end, shall we?".

Sasuke was unable to tear away his gaze from the struggling Naruto. The man behind him, though it didn't look it, was trying real hard on keeping the blonde secured, and most probably, it was a difficult feat. Naruto was a violently trembling form but that didn't even seem to hinder his strength, as well as the fact that he looked so desperate as to be mumbling so many 'please', 'don't', and other more.

Sasuke's heart sank. And by sank, he _meant_ sank.

Why oh why did it have to end up like this? He began to dread the time that just continued to move. Though the situation right now was quite... painful... he can't stand to bear what happens after. Why oh why...

"Now, Uzumaki-kun, any last words?".

Naruto ceased all movements at once. At that moment, the blonde's head was bowed, bangs shading his whole face as his body was bent down. When he looked up, a sting went to Sasuke's chest.

The blue eyes, no matter how bright its color was, it looked too dead. Sasuke expected him to keep on mumbling words of pleas, but what came out of his mouth was something he didn't exactly expect.

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry alright? I brought you in this whole goddamn mess when all your life you tried to avoid this. I screwed up. I'm a fucking screw up. God, how long have I known that? But, dammit, Sasuke. How long have you actually put up with me? I don't even... know...", tears began to leak out of Naruto's eyes, and he trembled worse than the previous one, "I mean... Sasuke you mean a whole fucking lot to me. Everything... everything that asshole said? I know he put it on speaker. It's true, okay? It's true. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it?".

There was complete and utmost silence until-

"Hah! Very cute, blondie. I must say, that speech deserves an award. But... seeing as that's impossible for now... how bout you, Uchiha?".

Sasuke was starting to hate time as he looked from the long-haired man's eyes to Naruto's pain-streaked ones. "Yeah".

The desperation in the blue orbs became worse. Sasuke really didn't want to speak anymore, but he had to. "Dobe...".

He gave a smile that was suppose to have been of amusement, instead, it pained him now. "April fools, idiot. I can fool way better than you, apparently".

_...caught in a very, VERY big surprise._

_He immediately got up, walking briskly away from the concert area, while he flipped his phone and dialed a certain someone._

_Sasuke was serious now._

_But even before that happened, his eyes widened._

_A hand roughly seized his neck and a hand covered his mouth, as well as obscuring his vision._

_And right then, his vision returned. He turned, glaring at the owner of the hand who just obscured his vision._

_"Neji"._

_"Fancy meeting you here, Uchiha"._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No need to sugarcoat your words". It was a very known fact that between the Naruto-Sasuke relationship, another person who the raven deemed as another acquaintance as well was no other than Neji Hyuuga. But the only reason as to why their friendship never reached the full extent, was with a reason, known by LITERALLY the WHOLE campus._

_Neji's "undying" love to Naruto._

_Sasuke knew that Neji probably knew about what he felt for Naruto as well, and it seemed, Neji also knew that Sasuke knew he knew (el oh el) but... it was just there. They never really bothered to go into details about it whatsoever._

_"Sabaku". Sasuke had now instead focused his attention on the red head behind Neji. He was a closer friend to Naruto but that didn't mean Sasuke didn't get along with him._

_Gaara nodded once. "It's been a while, Uchiha"._

_"Yeah. I guess. So you two? The two-man band?". Both remained silent but it seemed to have been their way of stating the obvious. "Okay, not important right now. Um, it's great to see you guys and everything, but would you do me a favor?"._

_Neji raised a brow. Gaara remained silent._

_"Okay, so I was just going to call Shikamaru to help me fix a little adjustments so the plan would be fail-proof. Also, I'm sure he has the right materials. With you guys, I'm sure it would work. It won't take long, really but-"._

_"Uchiha", Gaara stopped him, crossing his arms, "what exactly are we talking about here?"._

_"A kidnapping"._

_Both were very surprised at this, but Neji chose to speak. "You plan to kidnap someone and you actually think we'd help you?"._

_"Let me finish first", Sasuke stated annoyedly, "You're kidnapping me as an act. It's an April Fools thing, okay?"._

_Neji broke into a smile. "Since when did you get into a festivity? More so, April Fools? Really, Uchiha?"._

_"I said let me finish, Hyuuga. The only explanation I can give you is that this involves none other than your high school love okay?"._

_Somehow, it was as if Neji's smiled really turned for the evil. "I understand everything now. Since you asked for our help, we decide the roles. That means, I'm your kidnapper, alright? I'll have the perfect act"._

_That time, Sasuke was too impatient to understand what Neji meant behind that. "Sure whatever. So I guess you get it now. That was to be expected I guess. But some stuff I need to remind you guys about. One, if ever it's needed anyways, I'm gonna shout something about how much you need to let me go so the act would run faster. I don't know why it would be needed, but just in case. Second, Gaara I'm sure you understand that you'll be the one to handle restraining Naruto, meaning it's gonna be difficult. And last, Neji, make sure to throw every threat at Naruto"._

_"I told you you can let me handle it, Uchiha"._

_"Alright, let's start fixing. We'll have it in your backstage then"._

Naruto froze. But his mind didn't.

Throughout the whole ordeal, the idea of being calm and collected had all been but there. Seeing Sasuke on the verge of death was enough to make it vanish. No, the moment he had stepped in the place, the very moment his eyes landed on Sasuke, calm and collected wasn't just possible. He had blocked out all thoughts, all logical states of thinking, and instead focused on raging out. There was no space for understanding.

But now... oh but now...

If only he had placed at least part of his attention to the fact that he had actually questioned why Sasuke's kidnapper had a familiar presence, a familiar voice, why his captor's hands felt as if he had known him, how the man who shut the door coughed, as well as the bored brown eyes.

He looked around at the now unmasked people. Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru...

But most of all, it was Sasuke's attitude of showing nothing but indifference. He could read Sasuke, which meant, he had seen the lack of fear, the lack of anything as if...

As if it was an act.

And Naruto's recognition of it had been right. But that really didn't mean anything right now, because right now, what was left for him to say was-

"What the fuck?!".

By then, Sasuke had been untied and was now standing, arms crossed, gazing at him. The bastard even had the nerve to shrug nonchalantly at his reaction. "Knife that squirts blood, plan made not too long ago. Payback, dobe. Again, I can do better obviously. Liked it?".

Naruto's trembling had returned. Same rage and everything, only this time, because of something worse. The anger he felt was completely unexplainable, no words to define it. Though, behind it all, it was the perfect cover to hide something. The fact never left his mind that because of this "payback" plan of the bastard, it had actually caused him to confess without him intending to. But, apparently, his embarrassment was _very_ willing to wait.

"You son of a- Goddammit, Sasuke! Liked it? LIKED. IT?! What the fuck? You seriously thought that was funny? Sure I messed you up, but can't you even try to think of what _I_ thought of?! It's a fuckin horrible prank! So yes, Sasuke, I DID like it! No! I ACTUALLY LOVED IT", he bit out coldly.

Silence descended on the room. A hundred percent of what Naruto had said explained completely what he felt. Sasuke didn't even think of taking what he felt into account. Did he really not matter that much that Sasuke was willing to hurt him without a second thought? The idea stung his chest so much that tears sprung in his eyes. More that that, the Uchiha wasn't even saying anything. Silently, he growled. "I'm going".

Sasuke can't speak, rather, he didn't seem to trust his sense of speech anymore. Every single word that Naruto had just thrown at him was like a rock at his heart, burdening him with so much hurt and guilt. He didn't mean to ask him if he liked it nor say that it was payback, but maybe, because of that bastardy aspect of him, it had actually escaped his mouth.

Naruto was probably right. Remembering the blonde's injured hand, he had actually lost thought about taking his feelings into the account. Heck, he had actually told Neji to throw every single threat at him. He _wanted_ Naruto to break. What kind of person was he?

A horrible horrible bastard, that's what he was.

But he was _Naruto's_ bastard and he had to keep it that way.

Before the blonde could even make it to the door, he had already taken a hold of one bloody tan wrist. He forced him to stop. Fortunately, it worked. But that didn't mean Naruto faced him. It stung but Sasuke had to say it.

Tone laced with desperation and guilt, he said quietly, "Naruto. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-".

The blonde pulled his hand back and finally turned. But what faced him was something he didn't expect. Naruto's eyes were full of so much hate, yet at the same time, brimming with hurt-filled tears. "Sorry? SORRY?! God, Sasuke! Don't you get it?! SORRY DOESN'T EVEN FUCKING CUT IT! And what makes you think you didn't mean it? You definitely meant it! You seriously have no fuckin idea what-".

Naruto was ready to toss all the anger he had at Sasuke and made sure the bastard was taking a guilt trip with it. His words were definitely working as the obsidian eyes were slowly looking more and more pained. It was ruthless of him, sure. But didn't Sasuke do the same? The answer was yes.

Though, as soon as he thought Sasuke would finally break and scream back at him, an unexpected had come.

His lips had been taken instead.

Blue eyes remained widened even as Sasuke let go.

Sasuke began to speak slowly and so full of apology. "Dobe, I heard your confession loud and clear. Please hear me out. I never meant nor wished in a million years to even think about hurting you. You're right. God, you're right, okay? The prank was too outrageous". He gently took a bloody, trembling fist. Naruto was completely taken aback at this, but at the same time, seemed to have only registered the pain now. "See what I've done to you? I really shouldn't have done it, Naruto. You don't know how horrible I feel right now. I know I don't deserve it, but please allow me to make it up to you. I didn't know you cared so much because you actually like me but now that I do... I'm all yours, dobe".

Without a second's hesitation, Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's. Carefully, he pushed deeper but still, the blonde won't budge. He was getting more and more desperate at the second as no movement was being given in return to him. Then, as if his silent plea was heard, he got it.

Naruto had moved away but not without Sasuke having tasted salty tears. It felt as if his heart gave up on him as he watched the blonde looked so small and so weak trembling right in front of him, tears never ceasing to fall. Ever so slowly, he took one step toward him. His hand was raised but it was as if he was scared to touch him, that maybe he would cause him even more greater pain. But he knew... he knew he was the only one who could comfort Naruto right now.

Once his hand had made contact with the back of the blonde head, he felt Naruto flinch. His breath caught but he told himself to continue. He brought the trembling head to his chest, and immediately, he felt the tears spill on shirt. But who was he to care?

He pressed his lips on the blonde crown. Silently, he muttered, "Shh. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry, Naruto... I really am".

Sasuke's words and touch caused more tears to fall from Naruto's eyes. He didn't want to forgive Sasuke, that was his plan... but the bastard was making it too damn hard. Weakly, he began punching the raven's chest, not minding the pain that instilled from his injured hands. "You have no fuckin idea what you tried to put me through, you asshole". He braced himself to negate whatever Sasuke was about to say, but instead-

"I know... I really don't...". Sasuke had began combing his hair, causing more hot tears to flow. "But please, Naruto... no matter how long it takes, I _will_ make it up to you".

Naruto was torn. He couldn't just forgive Sasuke, could he? After all, he had never been so much terrified in his whole life. And to know it was just a JOKE? Wouldn't any sane person think that the act was outright unforgivable? But maybe Naruto was just losing his sanity.

Or... the fact remained that this was _Sasuke_ he was talking about.

How _could_ he ever remain mad at him? Rather, was it even possible? For almost most of his life, Sasuke had already irritated him, frustrated him to different sorts of extent and yet, he couldn't seem to even grasp the concept of remaining mad for more than a _minute_! Basically, he was always bound to return to Sasuke with a smile.

But... was this an exception?

He already knew the answer to that.

"Sasuke... I'm s-sorry... I c-can't...".

At once, a gap was left between them as obsidian eyes gazed at him, silently pleading that he wouldn't say what he thought he would say.

But Sasuke thought wrong.

He looked up with a gentle smile, playfully punching the pale face. "I c-can't promise you anything... you're a f-fucking bastard and you have to pay the price...".

It was as if Naruto's words ignited the complete happiness in Sasuke. He just couldn't fight the smile that sculpted itself on his lips as the blonde continued to look at him with an angry expression. It didn't really last long. His tears had ruined it. Immediately, Naruto brought a hand to rub it, only to flinch at the fact that it was his bleeding knuckles he made contact with.

Sasuke shook his head, his smile still visible as he took the hand Naruto had began staring at. He took out a dark blue handkerchief from his back pocket and gently dabbed it on the blood stains on Naruto's hand. Still focusing his attention to it, he said, "You're an idiot, you know that?".

The blonde had began wincing at his touch once he reached the scraped area, but that didn't mean his glare was affected. "What does-".

Sasuke simply brushed it off. "But... you're my idiot and that's that".

The smile grew wider as soon as the raven had noticed the silence. He took a _very_ quick glance but it was enough to prove his theory right. Naruto was blushing.

Though, apparently, the silence didn't last too long. Sasuke had began cleaning the crescent cuts on Naruto's palm when the blonde began mumbling words like 'bastard', 'not fucking getting it', 'conceited asshole', 'stupid Uchiha', oh and more 'bastard'. The raven had then let escape his caged chuckle.

Naruto glared again. "Something funny, bastard?".

For some reason, Sasuke realized that it was as if their expressions had changed. It was nearly impossible to NOT smile. He shook his head, taking the other hand. "Nothing, nothing".

There was silence before the blonde spoke again, this time less energetic, so much weaker. "I seriously thought I'd lose you, you know".

Sasuke froze. His hand remained suspended as he was just about to dab the last stain. After a second, he wiped it then dropped the hand. He looked up to see blonde bangs covering Naruto's face. His heart sank. When will he ever get rid of the guilt for what he had done?

Slowly, he cupped one cheek and placed his forehead before Naruto's. Teary blue eyes were still downcast. "Naruto", he spoke softly, "I can _never_ tell you how sorry I am. I will never get rid of the guilt of having done that to you. But I swear, by all means, it won't happen again, and it will never happen".

Finally, hard sapphire eyes looked up. "Bastard. No way in hell is it possible to swear that. You're an Uchiha and-".

But Sasuke silenced him by sweeping his bangs and pressing his lips to his forehead. "Then I will do whatever it is I can to _make_ it possible. Besides," Naruto had felt a smirk on his forehead", I'm not the only one who's an Uchiha. In a span of years, maybe months-".

"OKAY okay! We've been invisible far too long! So Uchiha, please shut up".

Sasuke's hand went down, as both jet black and blonde head snapped to Neji's face plastered with an annoyed scowl, his arms crossed. Black and blue eyed him confusingly.

Neji groaned then mumbled, "_This_ is why I made the perfect role".

Sasuke's hand unconsciously went to his neck. Throughout the act, he never did fail the added actual hostility in the way Neji dug the -although not really sharp- edge of the knife in his throat. Then, the way the Hyuuga spoke of the role had finally clicked. He took note to always find meaning behind Neji's words.

On the other hand, Naruto was still confused. Fortunately for Sasuke, it was for this that the blonde didn't look so defeated anymore and had begun rubbing his eyes. (Very cutely, as a matter of fact) "Huh?".

Neji wasn't sure if the blonde really was clueless. Nevertheless, "Dumbass, I've loved you since High School. Why WON'T I want to at least try acting to kill the one who took my place as your lover?".

Sasuke's arms immediately wrapped around Naruto's neck defensively as he glared at Neji. "He's already mine, if and as you can see. But I warn you: you dare try anything and I swear Hyuuga, I will literally cut off your balls, burn you to the depths of hell and-".

"Woah woahwoahwoah!".

Naruto, meanwhile lifted the pale arms as he turned to narrow his eyes at Sasuke. "When did I... I'm not-". But a raise of Sasuke's brow told him the raven didn't buy it. He smiled and craned his neck to give Sasuke a peck on the lips. "Fine, bastard, you win... but, sheesh. Possessive much?".

Gaara, who now stood beside Neji, suddenly piped in. When he got there, who knew? "Yeah, Uchiha. Never seen so much emotion in you".

Sasuke looked stone-faced but a light blush gave him away. The words were... REALLY not suppose to have left his mouth.

Neji finally spoke. "Anyways. Though I still am extremely jealous, High School is High School. Right now", he said as he side stepped to Gaara and slung an arm around him, "This red-head's mine".

Sasuke lifted a brow. "Well that's...".

Naruto suddenly snorted. "Obvious". They all looked at him. "What? You guys look good together. And I sure as well would have noticed that when you two songbirds became the perfect duo in music class. Then hell, you even became a two-teamed band. Please!".

"When did you seem so noticing, huh, smartass?", Sasuke joked.

But Naruto seemed to have been lost in thought, not delving on what Sasuke had just said. "Ever since Neji confessed to me. Then fucked me", he shrugged.

Once the words registered, Sasuke glared from Naruto to Neji.

Naruto's mouth formed an 'o' as soon as he noticed the silence and realized what he just said. Plan B. He smiled, "April fools, teme!".

Neji suddenly blabbed though, "Wait... didn't we-".

The blonde narrowed his eyes at him and spoke softly. "Shh shh shh ssshhhhhh!". He looked nervously at the raven who glared sharp, cold daggers. "It was just for... ummm... you know...". How was he gonna get out of this? Him and his big mouth!

"Hey Naruto?".

"Yes Sasuke", the blonde answered in silent fear. Sasuke Uchiha with a sugarcoated tone was enough to make anyone tremble in fear.

"So it seems it's not gonna be the first time you're gonna be fucked. Lucky for you, we both know I'm also past that. And since it seems I've always dreamt of fucking that tan ass of yours, now that I got my chance, you'll be sorry for ruining a good one with me tonight. I'm going to fuck you hard, Naruto. I'll fuck you senseless, I'll pound you straight through the bed, and nothing you say will change my mind".

Images swirled in Naruto's head. Was it him or was it getting hot in the room? Though Sasuke's idea wasn't so bad...

No, okay, it was seriously bad. It was so bad that his fear actually overruled his lust for Sasuke. And that was saying something.

He swallowed, desperate to ask for mercy. "Not April Fools?".

In the perfect, evil, Uchiha voice, Sasuke answered "Not April Fools".

Naruto swallowed again.

* * *

A/N: Omg I seriously spent sleepless nights just to finish this you guys. Did you like it? By the way, I'm sorry for losing Shika and Gaa in the involvement in the last part. I hope the story makes sense and everythin. Please review. Again, I apologize for not being able to update my other fics.


End file.
